


a common thought with closed eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Unus Annus - Video Blogging RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Restarted!AU, lotta timeline stuff actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1.'my name is ethan, my name is ethan, my name is ethan, my name is-'2.'breathe. please. inhale.'3.'my name is memento 'unus' nestor. ethan is gone.'
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	a common thought with closed eyes

Ethan sighed as he held the pink stick up to his shoulder. It gave him an uneasy feeling, his thumb shaking by the switch.

\---

It was a nice video so far, Ethan had to admit. They were doing a test of a random product that they found on store shelves, a ‘restart machine’ as advertised, one of the only on the shelves. They found the product while looking around the store for something that would be good for video context. The box reads out as follows,

“Are you looking to jumpstart your life, uncover a new you?” The text on the side explained what the ‘restart’ meant. “This device sends a special shock through your body, making you feel as if you were restarting your life.”

“Vague description.. But it fits with the channel theme!” Mark finished explaining the product, a slight smirk on his face. Of course, there wasn’t much more commentary to do in the car, with Mark cutting the camera until they got back to the house, product box on the table and the two ready to go.

“Let’s do this then, Mark! Do you think you’d be restarted as a cult leader?” Ethan chuckled, a smug look on his face, shot down by a harsh glare. Due to the fact it was only the two of them recording, there would be no commentary from behind the camera. 

After a few moments of silence, 

“Yeah, probably.” The other smiled, Ethan unboxing the product (albeit a bit roughly) and putting it down. It was a small pink stick with a switch on it. When the switch was flicked on, a few pink sparks escaped continuously until it was turned off.

“Well, it did say special shock…” The messy brown haired man sighed. It was going to be the tazer all over again.

“Think of it this way, you won’t have to remember the pain if it truly does what it says on the box.” Mark shrugged, rubbing Ethan’s back comfortingly. 

“I doubt that, but alright. Let’s do this!” His mood shifted, watching Mark hold up the object and apply it to his shoulder. He flicked the switch, holding it there for 3 seconds. A second after, he jolted back.

“Ow, shit! That hurts… like a tazer! It did feel.. kind of refreshing though.” The taller blinked, turning the switch off and handing it to the other, who looked scared, but held it up to his shoulder.

\---

He brought himself back to reality after reflecting on what led up to this moment, of him about to get shocked by an unknown object.

“So, you just hit the switch like thi-” A shiver immediately went through Ethan's body as he did so. 3 seconds. He couldn't move. His body was on autopilot as he heard a voice crawl into his mind, 'My name is not Ethan.'

1.  
'My name is Ethan, my name is Ethan, my name is Ethan, my name is-'

2.  
'Breathe. Please. INHALE.'

3.  
'My name is Memento 'Unus' Nestor. Ethan is gone.'

Mark, on the other hand, was terrified, seeing his friend’s body rapidly shake before after it, he was standing still.

“Ethan?” He asked, curious but concerned. The other looked back at him before jumping back, Mark having to take note of his appearance. Left iris white, blending with the normal color, right iris black, with a huge cut over his right eye now.

“Woah, hey man, if this is a joke, you went overboard for it.” A calm laugh came out of him, but Ethan didn’t respond. He only kept staring. After a bit more of this, he piped up.

“W...who’s Ethan?” He asked, confused, backing up a bit. 

“Okay, okay, you got me dude.” The joking tone in the previous red-haired one's voice went to a serious one, looking at him with only concern now.

“I- … What.. You’re confusing me with another person. I’m Memento Nestor.” 

“So you two share the last name? Come on, man.” Arms crossed. Memento registered it as the other being mad.

“Apologies if I angered you, uh … stranger. You kind of look like my friend, Mori, so I’ll just call you that. I can, however, tell you that.. this is not my home.” He seemed to have trailed off into his own rambling for a bit, but snapped back into reality when the other was giving an awkward glance at him.

“As I said though, I’m Memento. Sorry for the inconvenience?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me about your home then, Memento.”

Memento sighed.

“Well, getting to the point quickly are we?” An eyebrow was raised at him but he tugged at the shirt he was wearing awkwardly, clearing his throat.

“Let’s sit down first, that might be more comfortable.” Mark perked up, watching the other nod, following him to the couch. He sat down a bit stiff at first, getting more comfortable as time went on.

“I.. guess I should get started then.”


End file.
